This invention pertains to a bottom cleaning system and apparatus for cleaning submerged portions of hulls.
Heretofore, various measures have been necessary in order to clean off the usual collection of growth, dirt, grime and the like which accumulates on the submerged hull portions of boats and ships. Many of these methods for cleaning the underside of a hull are expensive and awkward to operate. In addition to the above it has been observed that such apparatus as heretofore used has not been convenient to operate by the individual and independent boat owner.